


"Would You Just Stay With Me?"

by singerofsimplesongs



Series: Dean/Cas Crossover Snippets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singerofsimplesongs/pseuds/singerofsimplesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Destiel version of Noah and Allie's fight toward the end of The Notebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Would You Just Stay With Me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Scene found [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWiRoEUkfBc)

Castiel stalked away from the Impala, not daring to look Dean in the eye. 

“Dean Winchester, you are the most pain in the ass creature I have ever met,” he shouted over his shoulder.

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the hood of the Impala.

“Would you just stay with me?”

Cas spun around. “Stay with you?” he growled. “Why would I stay with you? We’re already fighting.”

“God damn it Cas! That’s what we do! We fight. You tell me when I’m being a pain in the ass and I tell you when you are being an arrogant son of a bitch. Which you are. Ninety-nine percent of the time.”

Castiel looked over his shoulder impatiently as Dean made his way toward him.

“I’m not afraid to hurt you feelings,” Dean snapped. “They have like a two second rebound rate, and then you’re back doin’ some other son of a bitch thing.”

“So what, Dean?”

“So it’s not going to be easy.” Dean ran a hand though his hair and looked back at the Impala. “It’s gonna be real hard. And we’re gonna have to work at this every day, but I wanna do that, because I want you.”

Cas tilted his head and his face softened.

“I want you here, buddy. Forever, you and me, every day.”

Laughing hollowly, Castiel averted his eyes.

“Would you do something for me? Please?” Dean walked forward, tilting his head so their foreheads were almost touching, and placed both hands near Castiel’s elbows. “Picture your life? Give yourself ten, twenty years? If you see yourself back in heaven with the gates closed, fine. Go. I’ve lost you so many times, and maybe I could do it again, if I knew you couldn’t come back this time. If that’s what you want Cas, I can do it again. Just don’t take the easy way out.”

Pulling away from Dean, Cas gasped.

“And what ‘easy way’ would that be, Dean? There isn’t an easy way. No matter what I decide, people are going to get hurt.”

“Then stop thinking about what everyone wants. Stop thinking about what I want, what Naomi wants, what the angels want. What do you want Cas?” 

Cas shook his head slowly. “I’m afraid it’s not that simple.”

“Shit Cas, What. Do. You. Want?”

Silence stretched between them. A car passed by before Cas finally whispered, “I have to go.”

And Dean only nodded and exhaled sharply. He turned back to walk toward the Impala and with a flutter of wings, Cas was gone.

-

About a hundred miles down the road, Dean saw a tan figure on the side of the road. He pulled over without a word, and popped the passenger side door open. 

“I had to inform Naomi of my decision,” Castiel stated, sliding into the seat. 

Dean nodded, and the heavy feeling in his chest lifted as pulled back onto the road.


End file.
